


That Special Touch - The Aftermath

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [10]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, norman reedus rpf
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N – A while ago I received a request from “MissDarylDixon”, an avid reader of this story.  She made a request about a specific type of interaction between Holly and Norman and at the time I wasn’t sure if I could write it, it wasn’t really Holly’s style or mine for that matter.  Then I wrote Part 9 (that last one with Andy in it, you all remember that one, right?) and suddenly I thought, this might be the right place to work in that request, and a great way for me to challenge myself.  I may not have taken it to the extreme, but this is a story of progression. So, without further ado… let’s pick up where we left off and see where this installment takes us!</p><p>(If you have not read “And Andy Makes 3” I STRONGLY suggest you do that first, else you might be confused and appalled by what is here.)</p><p>A huge thank you to all my readers who have encouraged me to keep this series going, with ideas and request, photos for inspiration and kind words along the way.  And thank you to my Muse, for without you, none of this story would have ever come to life.  I don’t think I thank you enough sometimes Norman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDarylDixon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MissDarylDixon).



It had taken Norman three hours to get back from the dropping Andy at the airport. “He’s gone, need some time.” Was what the text message had read. I didn’t know where he was or what he was doing but it didn’t matter. I understood. Norman had spent the afternoon sucking his friend’s cock then being fucked by him. All with me watching. I think I would have been more concerned if he didn’t need some time to himself. I had witnessed something sexy and beautiful and confusing all the same. The man I loved more than anything else in the world had been on his knees twice in one day for another man. They had been so sexy together, Norman on his knees as he sucked a cock into his mouth, deep the way I did for him. Watching him make another man come apart and the wickedness of watching him swallow his reward with a look of satisfaction. There was something empowering about knowing that he was using techniques I had used on him for so long. Then to watch him be taken by his dear friend, taken hard as only men can be together. It had been beautiful to see, and the fact that they let me watch, knew I was there, that had been a gift. 

When he finally came home, I was sitting on the patio with my laptop sending mindless emails back to Georgia and sipping on the end of the batch of watermelon cooler I had made. I watched him through the wall of glass as he petted the cat, flicking on lights and he went to the kitchen. He came back out with a beer and joined me on the patio. He was quiet as if he didn’t know what to say but fidgety, he wanted to talk. I simply wanted to kiss him. He leaned at the patio wall waiting for me to finish what I was typing and when I closed the laptop he finally spoke. “Watch the city with me?”

We loved to overlook lower Manhattan, traffic whizzing by, the drone of the noise. It wasn’t like when we sat on the deck in Georgia watching lightning bugs, but it was still a chance to be together and close and I needed that. He pinned me between himself and the railing and he nuzzled his mouth against my neck. Licking on occasion. I don’t think he even realized he was doing it, his tongue mindlessly lavishing my skin. We didn’t talk much, there was too much to say and no way to say it. Not at this moment. Instead, I pointed out things that caught my attention and he nodded, letting me know he was paying attention, even though his hands were ghosting from my hips to my stomach. Normally he would have been caressing me in this position, rubbing his cock against my ass, finding by breasts. But not tonight. I was kinda sad. I was still turned on beyond belief by the display I had witnessed earlier. 

I didn’t know what had changed between us in the past twelve hours. Well, I assumed something had changed. How could it not? Honestly, I had butterflies turning in my stomach, I was so afraid he was going to whisper something like “I can’t do this anymore.” Or “I’m too confused now, let’s take some time off.”

Oh no, not my Norman. He always seemed to know just the right words to say, even if it wasn’t eloquent. So there, over the skyline he broke the silence we were sharing, “Need ya to fuck me.” He graveled it in my ear but he might have well been humming it over my clit, I thought my knees were gonna give out. I nodded, I needed it to. We walked back into the house grabbing my laptop on the way. I stopped to put it on the table that was filled with fan mail and he came up behind me. Norman put his mouth on my neck and started to slide my shirt up and off of me. I turned in his arms and faced him. His face was content, eyes almost closed and he had a smirk. A sexy little smirk.

“Right here.” I started to push him to the sofa. This is where he had been with Andy, well over the arm of the sofa, but right here none the less. He smiled, that full smile he gives when he is actually delighted in some way, then kissed me, threading his fingers into my hair and holding me close we kissed and undressed. I undressed myself, feverish to feel my flesh against his, peeling out of pants and fighting with the clasp on my own bra for a moment as he got naked in front of me. I had seen him naked more times than I could remember, from those first encounters on my massage table in his little rental in Georgia, to hotel rooms and here. Various states of undressed in the backseat of an SUV, on the patio, bar bathrooms and even on an airplane, and still sometimes the sight of his body took my breath away.

I stared at his chest, so defined over the years of working out to stay in shape for his tv character, the way his collar bones were like their own entity that needed to be worshiped and licked, that tiny ‘x’ that was tattooed there. I touched his skin, it was warm as my fingers trailed down to the lettering of his father’s name over his heart, I drew my finger over his nipple and across to the small winged demon on his inner arm. He just waited as my eyes danced over his body like it had been too long since I had seen it. I stopped at his hips, the way he was defined now, his body etching its own map to his penis as if my eyes needed help being drawn to it. He was hard already, had been all day would be my guess. I saw the bruise on his hip, not right to be from bumping into something, it looked more like a mark gripping fingers, Andy’s gripping finger. I was getting too caught up in the drama of it all and I was too ready to be with him, I smiled looking up into his mischievous eyes that had been staring at my breasts.

“Yeah, I need to fuck you Norman.” I stepped us around the pile of clothes and I sat him on the sofa. He held me by my thighs, I no longer cared that they were a bit too big compared to others he had been with over the years. He trailed his long fingers up one leg while he used his other hand to stroke himself. The veins in his hands flexing all the way up his forearm. I could watch him masturbate all day, but not this day. I straddled his thighs and studied his face as he lined himself up with my wetness. He rubbed the tip of himself along my opening and closed his eyes at the feel of it all. I was slick with desire. 

His voice was restrained, “You need to do me.” He wasn’t going to help, he was going to let me, no, MAKE me, take the lead on this. He needed me to be in control which was fine because after all I had seen today, I needed to reclaim him.

I adjusted just a bit then lowered my needy sex onto him and when I as completely seated on his lap I looked up at his face, eyes closed, that tendon in the right side of his neck tight. I took him by his jaw and waited till he looked at me.

I clamped myself as tightly around his shaft as I could and then I spoke. “Mine.”

Norman let out a breath, a moan came with it and he nodded. “Yours Holly. Always yours.” It was all I needed to hear after everything I had seen.

The talking and connecting was over at that moment, I began to ride him, holding onto the square shoulders that framed his body and rode him as he rocked me up and down, his biceps flexing as he did it, his hips bucking into me as I set the pace and the intensity and he simply worked to please me. I buried my face in his neck, his wispy dark hair brushed against my cheek as we grunted together in a primal way. We fucked hard but I wanted more, deeper. I wanted to get down on my knees and have him take me from behind, but it was too soon for that, I couldn’t get the image of him in that same receiving position out of my head. 

“Floor.” I panted it out as I forced myself off of him and pushed the coffee table out of the way. He laid down and stoked himself, covered in my juices he stroked hard waiting to see where I would go. I straddled him again, but this time in a reverse cowgirl manner facing away from him, and I picked up the sex where we had left off, intensely riding him but now deeper than before as I leaned forward holding his thighs and he held my hips. He never complained about the view from behind and I relished in the deep places his cock could reach from here. I had already cum once when we were on the sofa and another orgasm was building in me. He knew I was close, I was grunting out dirty words as he pushed deeper. Tonight it was me that was greedy and out of control. I didn’t concern myself much with his pleasure, he would get off at some point, but I wanted this to be one of those orgasms that started at my toes and made me want to pass out when it was over. I leaned up a bit, just enough to reach down and find my clit, I rubbed furiously. I was listening to his primal sounds but when he tried to speak, that’s when it all hit me most, his voice mixed with dirty words, ‘fuck me’, ‘so tight’, ‘cum hard’, ‘fucking yours’…. They all sent me over the edge and I did, I came hard all over him, my free hand now pinching at my own nipple grasping hard as I convulsed around him and he bucked deep inside of me cumming himself, not that I noticed till I was done and he was still spasming. 

I crashed down on his thighs with my cheek resting by his knee and he simply rubbed my low back and my ass, letting me know that he was there. I was still panting when he slowly pulled out of me, I was breathing heavy as I felt him leaking down my skin, and I was almost asleep when he told me to lay next to him. We wouldn’t stay there long, the floor was hard and cold but I was too tired to move. I woke hours later with him wrapped around me and we were sharing a pillow off the sofa. 

He was awake and when he realized I was, he whispered in my ear. “I love you Holly.” It made me smile as I knew it wasn’t something either of us said often and without cause. I cuddled closer to him and he wrapped me tighter. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Something had changed between us, we were like newlyweds the next morning. He had to get to a radio interview and I had hours to log toward my massage license, but we couldn’t seem to get out of bed. We were both awake well before his phone alarm started buzzing and we were kissing and touching like it was all new. I was licking my way down his body, his collar bone, his chest, down his abs to his hip. I was grateful to be able to use this body as my playground. 

“We haven’t done it in a while. Can we?” Norman’s face was cute and mischievous and I couldn’t figure out what he was talking about. We had screwed in the living room, started again on the stairs and finished in the bedroom.

I licked his stomach, “Haven’t done what in a while? Cause I’m pretty sure I rode you hard, a few times tonight.” I didn’t often leave hickies on him, but it wasn’t filming season and I felt like marking, I sucked on his skin till I was sure it would leave a black and blue.

Norman didn’t know what to say, he just smirked and made a gesture of male masturbation. 

I laughed. “You want me to jerk you off instead of sucking your cock?” He nodded. He was right, it had been a while since we had done this. The last time had been months ago, I did it to wake him up. He was already hard. “Gonna just lay back and let me stroke it.” I wrapped my hand around the base and waited for his reaction. He got comfy in his bed, put his hands laced behind his head and adjusted his hips. He really wanted this. 

“You want me to take full control of your penis?” I wasn’t sure where the sultry voice was coming from but he liked it and I continued on. I slowly started to stroke him from base to tip. “That means I got to decide how hard or light the pressure is.” He closed his eyes while he nodded his approval. “If your balls get any attention,” I cupped my hand around them, “And pretty much if you get to have an orgasm.” His eye popped open and he looked hard at me. I had never denied him an orgasm during one of these session. “Is that what you want?” I was settling into a position Indian-style next to his hip. He smiled.

“No.” The smile was not enough of an answer this time. “Tell me if this is what you want.” It was so out of character of me, but in the dimly lit room it felt like so much fun.

Norman cleared his throat, “Yes, Holly. For you to be in control.” Now it was my turn to smile at him. He relaxed and let me set the pace, a handful of spit then I was stroking him in a way that made him moan just a bit. His lips parted just slightly. I loved to watch his face when I did this, he got so lost in the sensation of it all. Sometimes he would look at me and it would throw off my rhythm. He was confused when I stopped, I pulled my hand away and his replaced it instantly. It was more instinctual than anything else. 

“Where are ya…?” I laughed at his tone, like a child afraid I was abandoning him. I went over to my closet and pulled out a royal blue scarf. I had gotten it here in the city from a street vendor one of the first weeks I had moved out here. Actually Norman had picked it out, we had been walking in SoHo and he had been unnoticed most of the day till we stopped at this table. The seller knew who Norman was and it caused a domino effect of fans to stop for selfies and hugs. He was there for quite a while and the seller was sweet. When the commotion had ended and we were ready to walk away he gave me the scarf I had forgotten about. It was always an uncomfortable scene for me when Norman had to stop for fans. Not that I didn’t love them, he loved them all so much and I was memorized watching him. But I never thought I would be good enough to be on his arm in public so to speak. 

I brought the scarf back to the bed and let him keep stroking as I stood next to him and slowly brought the material to his cheek. I rubbed it on him then slowly figured out how to blindfold him with it. I covered his eyes and secured it. He didn’t stop stroking, though he had slowed his pace. “This is new.” It was all he said and I giggled. I stepped away from the bed and was momentary temped to take a picture of blindfolded, masturbating Norman. Lying back in a sea of comforter and pillows, his naked form in the middle. It would be stunning. But instead I went back to sitting by him and stroking him. He removed his hand and let himself enjoying the ride. 

I leaned and kissed his neck, “It is new. You’re sexy stare was distracting me. Besides, I think you just need to feel for a while.” I have to admit, one of the sexy parts of the past twenty four hours was seeing Norman less in control. Figuring out how to suck Andy, letting Andy take him. I am so used to seeing this man take what he wanted, be in control even when he was out of control. But it was when he told me that he needed me to fuck him earlier. It prompted a feeling in me. So I stroked him, jerking him off. Resisting my own urge to suck him or ride him. I would feel him tighten up and I would let go of him. It was fun to watch his cock twitch as if it were looking for my hand. And when I thought he was ready, I went back to stroking him. This game went on for a while.

I knew when to squeeze or release, stroke or hold firm. I was in control of his orgasm and I have to say, that is a heady feeling. He gripped the blankets around him and banged his head against the headboard. “Fuck Holly, please.” He didn’t go on but his clenched teeth told the story. 

“Please what Norman?” I didn’t know where this desire to hear him say it came from but I had to hear that desperate tone in his voice. 

He gritted out the words, his body in agony. “Please Holly, let me cum.” He rapped his head on the wall and rubbed his right hand around his left wrist, holding himself back from taking his own dick in hand, holding back from touching me. “Fuck, please.”

I couldn’t deny him, I slowly dripped a mouthful of spit onto his cock then stroked him till he came. Ribbons of white fluid flying through the air, landing on both of us. He groaned out in ecstasy and I dripped between my legs. Panted words of thank you filled the room and I couldn’t wipe the grin off my face.


	2. Chapter Two

I’m not sure how we both get so busy, well him I understood, but me? Between classroom hours and running errands, trying to get emails taken care of and this yoga class I decided to try, my schedule seemed crazy. Norman was busy, like always and for a few days we hardly saw each other outside of bed. We snuggled close every night and I loved waking in his arms. But we hardly did much else. It was Friday night before we got to spend any real time together.

“Hey Holly!” Norman yelled up the stairs, I was in the bathroom getting dressed for our evening out. It was dinner with some friends of his then some promotional thing that he was slated for. “Babe?” He raised his voice.

I came to the top of the stairs and he looked up at me, my black skirt and heels with a bra, I hadn’t put on a top yet as I was still putting on makeup, not much, but it felt like I was playing dress up. 

“We’re staying in tonight.” He was half dressed himself. He read the confused look on my face. He used his mischievous voice to make a pass at me. “You look too good. We're stayin’ in.” He had a tie laying across his collar and he pulled it down and tossed it on the back of the sofa as if he were undressing. I shook my head ‘no’ at him. He was burnt out from the week, he had never really caught up on sleep after his big trip to the Orient. But Norman didn’t skip obligations, not unless it was absolutely necessary. “We’ll stay in and watch a movie.” I just shook my head. “Let you pick it.” He was bargaining now.

I smiled and turned my back to him, I knew he’d have a great view of my thighs. “I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

We walked hand in hand to a restaurant not far from our place. Norman was meeting with someone in conjunction with the photography book he had released. Walking in the city after dark was so different, almost no one recognized him. We ate at a little Italian place and the conversation was light and much less boring than I had expected. Just before the check came Norman texted Paul for the car to take us up town to the club. They chatted a while longer and we all finally hugged our good nights. The car was waiting as we stepped out which was convenient considering a few photographers had figured out where he was. Norman opened the car door for me and then stayed for a few pictures and autographs. 

He didn’t apologize any more, I knew this was simply part of his job and so long as I had a place to hide for the most part, I was fine with it. We drove to through the city holding hands and laughing over little things. It was nice to just sit and visit for a change. “Looks like my hours will be done in the next two weeks. I’ll be licensed. Than I can start working for real.”

“Sweetheart that’s great. That room in the little spa still going to work out?” I had found an available room in an established spa that needed a therapist. I nodded. It was all coming together for me. “K’y stop by for a happy ending once you’re set up?” 

I kissed his sarcastic mouth. “I’m taking that as a yes.” He had a way of making me do anything he wanted. I knew that somewhere down the road I would give that man a happy ending in a spa I was working in, I would risk my job and because it was Norman, I wouldn’t mind at all.

The night club was busy, the line was down the street and cameras were flashing all around us. He squeezed my hand as the driver got as close to the front as possible. He pointed to the handler that was approaching the SUV. I knew the routine by now. Let the handler pass me off to a bouncer and shuffle me in while Norman signed autographs and took selfies. Not that it would be any better inside, but I would be more comfortable there than I would be on the sidewalk. The door opened and Norman stepped out. Folks in line only took a moment to realize who was now standing on the sidewalk. The handler checked on Norman who was too focused on getting me inside. I walked with the man in the suit past the bouncer, through the rope line and into the front door a where another suit clad employee welcomed me and escorted me to a private room. Norman had called ahead and set it up.

I waited on the red velvet sofa fussing with my skirt that felt too short for public. A waitress came in with a bottle of Campaign and asked if I wanted a drink. I ordered a martini for myself and a bourbon for Norman. He was gone longer than I expected and the house music was already getting on my nerves. It was chest poundingly loud. Norman finally came through the curtain with two couples and two single men and pointed to me, I could see him say my name and they all waved. I smiled awkwardly. It had been a while since this Southern belle had felt out of place, but the music, lighting and fabulously dressed women reminded me that I was out of my league. They all sat around the table and Norman joined me on the sofa, practically laying on me as he reached for the drink I had ordered.

“That’s Joe and Ally, she’s a model, I don’t know about him.” He was yelling by my ear but not in it. “Doc is a photographer and Siri is his latest muse.” I nodded. “Those two are in that punk band I was listening to the other day.” Some indie group he was into that weren’t all bad.

I yelled back, “And you introduced me as the 'out of place one'?” So out of my league.

“Just called you my Georgia Peach.” He kissed my cheek. 

The waitress flitted in and out as did the club owner, a promoter and a few other people. Norman and Doc talked about work while the girls tried to get to know each other. I thought they had just met tonight but within the hour they were kissing in front of us. There was no denying that it was hot to watch and I tried not to stare. 

Norman was on his third bourbon and his hands were roaming. I wasn’t ready for this type of public affection but I also didn’t want to embarrass him by pushing him away. I was relieved when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and looked at it. He stared at it for a minute and I couldn’t read his face. Finally he rubbed two fingers along his chin and showed me the phone.

The top line read “Andy” The message below made my heart stop. “I told her.” I didn’t even blink for a while and he just looked at my face. Then a second message came through and I read it first. “All is good.” Norman had felt it vibrate in his hand and he waited for me to read it before he read it himself.

He kissed me after he read the message, “Well, that could have gone either way.” 

The promoter had come in and Norman was needed for his appearance, make some people scream and take a handful of photos. He gave me one last chance to go with him, but I declined. I would watch him from the railing and I would be happy there. His little entourage went out with him and the club erupted. I was relieved by Andy’s message, I hadn't been sure if he was going to tell his wife what had happened in New York and as I had only met her once a few years ago, I didn’t know how she would react. Had it all turned her on as much as it did me? Was she angry that she hadn’t gotten to witness it? Would she ever let them be together unchaperoned again?

I watched from afar as he snapped photos and signed autographs for over half an hour. Every once in a while he would smile and wave my way or send me a text. ‘Your sexyas FUCK upthere’ it was typical Norman-speak.

I couldn’t resist texting him back, ‘You want this don’t you?’ I waited till he looked up then I flashed him my ass cheek from the side. A wide genuine smile came across his face. 

‘xoxo’ came the reply then he put his phone away

I had been so focused on the scene ahead of me that I didn’t notice the woman standing next to me till she was at my hip. She was looking at Norman as I had been. I shifted away from her and she looked over at me. Over the pulsing music she spoke, a sexy voice filled with sin. “Your boyfriend is very good looking.” I didn’t know what to say, ‘thank you’ seemed silly. The she shifted toward me and spoke close to my ear, “So are you. And you smell amazing.” My breathing stopped. I had never been hit on by a women before. She was taller and much thinner than I was and she was now smiling at me.

“Thank...” I stammered. “Thank you.” How long had she been there smelling me? I felt compelled to compliment her in return. “You are beautiful.” She was, her long blond hair fell along her skin tight dress, her breasts were smaller than mine but framed beautifully in the dress.

She laughed a bit. “You’re from the south?” My accent must have caught her ear, Norman didn’t seem to notice it anymore and the longer I was in New York the more it faded, or so my mother told me on the phone when we spoke. I nodded. 

She went to speak again but suddenly she was bombarded by three similarly dressed women who were dragging her away, she smiled and wave to me. I waved back and she was gone into the crowd. Never in all my years had a woman ever made a pass at me, it was flattering and sexy and when I looked out to the crowd Norman was watching me, he had seen it all. 

Norman was getting paid to be there and there was a crowd of people who wanted his attention. The consummate professional till his time there was done. I waved to him and he went back to working. After a while he shook hands with the owner and started to work his way out of the club. A bouncer had come for me and walked me out to the waiting SUV, Paul met me and I watched as Norman stopped for a few photos then came straight to the car. He hopped in and asked him to go. Ah, half drunk-handsy Norman. I loved it. We kissed for a while then he asked Paul to go to Central Park. 

“You were making friends tonight?” He was asking about the woman in the bar.

I nodded. “She thought you were good looking.” I kissed him.

“No Holly, she thought you were good looking.” Even from the distance her intentions were apparent. 

I blushed. “I know, she said so.” I had butterflies again like I did when she had spoken to me. “She was beautiful.”

Norman wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him holding me close. “I hadn’t noticed.” I could tell he was smiling for saying the right thing. Like hell he didn’t notice. I brought his hand to my mouth and simply sucked on a finger for a while in the most seductive way I could muster.

We stopped near the horse drawn carriages and he asked if I wanted a ride. I had never done it, never even thought about it, when my face lit up he walked to the most ornate carriage in the line-up. We sat holding hands as the wagon started to go and I was suddenly transported home by the sound of clomping hooves. We weaved our way through the park and snuggled close. He pulled the blanket off the bench across from us and we moved even closer, my nylon covered leg wrapped over his jeans. He slid his hand up my thigh, I wanted him to caress me under the blanket, in a wide open carriage in the middle of the busiest city in the country. He had turned me into a crazy women who didn’t mind a bit of exhibitionism. 

He just rested his hand there as the night went by. He never tried to slide his hand up. It was frustrating and sexy all at the same time. “What’s wrong?” What was stopping him?

“Nothing.” He sounded so innocent. But his smirk was pure sex.

Suddenly I got it. He wasn’t innocent at all. He was torturing me. Holding back. He was going to make me beg for him to touch me. I tipped my head back exposing my neck to him. I was trying to figure out what to say but he took it as an invitation to lick me. 

But I wouldn’t beg. Not tonight anyways. I spoke with directive. “Touch me Norman.” He squeezed my thigh and brushed a wisp of hair out of his eyes. My voice gained that tone that seem to catch his attention the other night. “Touch. My. Pussy.” I didn’t want him to be confused. 

His breath hitched and he slid his hand up my thigh. Over the lace at the top of my thigh high, along my skin then up to my panties. In one quick motion he used two fingers to move the material between my legs and another two fingers to find my clit. “Here, right?” He was checking to make sure he had put his hand where I wanted it. He smirked.

“Not my clit. My pussy.” I had to keep my voice down but Norman was so close to me I barely broke a whisper. He nodded slightly and adjusted his fingers to my direction. “Inside.” I spread my legs a bit more and he followed my instructions, he slide two fingers in than waited. I wanted to beg, beg to be fingered by him, I wanted to moan out my desire, but that wasn’t what he wanted. We were playing in unchartered territory and it was fun. “Now finger me till I cum all over you.” It wouldn’t take long, being outside, with someone so close, the energy of New York and the pulse of the annoying club music earlier had me pretty close to orgasm already. 

Norman started slow then quickly moved to a faster pace of fingering, he used his free hand to keep my panties pulled aside as he turned his wrist and with a ‘come hither’ motion he found my G Spot and began to work it. I wanted him to talk dirty in my ear, as I rode his fingers as discreetly as I could but I stopped myself from begging. I rocked against him and he drew my pleasure closer to the surface.

“I want you to cum Holly. Gonna do it for me?” He was working hard now, I wasn’t sure how much longer the ride would go on but I was getting close. I nodded. “Need me to tell you what a dirty girl you are?” He knew I liked the dirty talk but that wasn’t what this was about. Tonight it was about me telling him what I wanted, what I needed.

“Sshh.” I said it sharply and he stopped speaking. “Just let me fuck your fingers.” I wasn’t going to ask him to help, I would simply ride his finger till I came, using him to achieve my pleasure. I rocked hard on top of his thigh as I rode his fingers, rocking my hips. We stared intently at each other as I rocked on him and he worked with me. I was close, so close, but I just couldn’t get there. I tried looking to the driver, the wickedness of being five feet from someone. Then I thought back to the blond woman who seemed as interested in me as she had been in Norman, but that just make me more wanton. I went back to Norman’s face, his perfect angular cheek bones and his greying chin hair. His eyes tight but just a hint of blue peeking out while the wind caught his wispy hair. His mouth open a bit and that tongue sneaking out to lick his top lip. Fuck I was close but I just couldn’t get there. 

He saw the frustration in my face and smiled as he leaned into me, he kissed my cheek then spoke in my ear. “Need you to cum Holly.” His voice was the magic that I needed, the walls of my sex clamped down around him locking his fingers inside of me. “Yeah, need you to show me I made ya happy.” It was a crazy reverse psychology. He knew my triggers, knew them too well. But instead of telling me to cum, instead of calling me his dirty girl, he used his words to keep me in the moment and his voice to push me over the edge. I came on him, he held me in place as I tried to lift my hips off him, I was sure we weren’t the first couple to fool around in this carriage, but he helped keep things discrete. I finally came down of my little high and he let go of me, sliding and out putting my panties back in place. Then he showed me his glistening fingers. 

I nodded and continued in my dominate voice, as funny as it sounded coming from me. “Lick them clean, call it a reward.” We both laughed but he did it, slid two fingers long into his mouth then back out, his tongue lapping at the flavor and cleaning himself up. He wiped spit on the blanket then held me as the ride continued. We got to a fork in the path and the driver asked if he should continue further or head back. Norman didn’t answer, he left that to me. I wasn’t done yet. We continued on for another half hour.

Norman nuzzled his nose in my hair, rested his head on my shoulder, cuddled me half on his lap and occasionally whispered random thoughts for the rest of the ride. ‘Love the color of your hair’, ‘smell so good’, ‘don’t wanna work tomorrow’, ‘wanna make love to ya in that museum’, ‘kinda like it when you get all Domme on me’, But then he pulled out the big guns, the one that made me melt the most. He had been lost in a thought, looking out past the trees to some high rise buildings across the way, two fingers on rubbing his forehead then playing in his little patch of gray beard. 

“Mine.” He said it out loud but I didn’t know what had prompted the thought, I didn’t care really. I always felt loved and special when he made that little declaration, one small word that screamed his emotions. 

But tonight, instead of agreeing with him, coming back with 'yous', I slid my hand up to his cheek, my hand over his and I countered. “Mine.” He smiled.


End file.
